A Knight with a Metal Heart
by plushieeee
Summary: Metal is his body and oil is his blood. Due to an unfortunate accident Jaune was turned into a cyborg, will he find love and acceptance in a cold metal shell? I suck at summaries. Robo Jaune
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story here. Sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

A Knight with a Metal Heart Chapter 1

 **Am I a real boy?**

In the Arc house, loud crying can be heard from a certain blonde boy's room. "JAUNE!" Arthur Arc yelled, bursting through the door. Arthur looked around the room, eyes narrowed, his eyes scanned the room looking for potential threats that might harm his son's life. Satisfied, he walked over to his son's bed and ruffled the blonde boy's already messy hair. "Jaune, what's wrong buddy?" He asked, voice laced with concern. Jaune had been having nightmares for many consecutive months now, Arthur and his wife were both worried for the mental safety of their only son.

"Dad, I'm scared…" Jaune whimpered out, hugging his father for warmth and comfort.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Arthur spoke soothingly, he knew that he shouldn't force Jaune to tell him what's bothering him because that wouldn't help his son at all.

"I-I dreamt that I was bleeding on the ground…and then the next I was stuck in a metal shell. I couldn't see, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't feel. Dad, please I don't know what to do, I've been having the same dream for many months now…the same feeling of-of…" The blonde boy sobbed on his father's shoulder, he doesn't know what to do, he was scared. He didn't want to experience the feeling of suffocation and coldness for the rest of his life, his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Arthur kept rubbing the poor boy's back, trying to provide what comfort he could. "Let it out Jaune, you're not alone. We're here for you, I'm here for you, always." Arthur felt for the boy, he truly did. Sleep was supposed to be like your mistress waiting for you after a hard day's work, rubbing and soothing sore muscles and providing you with renewed vigor for the next day. He knows how important it is, especially for his growing son. Arthur knows that Jaune needs to get adequate sleep if he was to become a successful hunter, sleep provides growth for the body and rest for the mind, strengthening a child's physique and expanding mental capacities.

"Don't worry Jaune, tomorrow your mother and I will bring you to the hospital and get you checked out again. Maybe this time those fancy lab coats of theirs will actually do work." Arthur playfully quipped while he picked his son up and set him on his broad shoulders. "For now, you can sleep with your mother and I." He chuckled when he saw his son smile brightly, he would protect that smile.

"YAY! Let's go loyal steed, bring me to your master!" Arthur raised an eyebrow to this, does he really seem that whipped by his wife that even his youngest son sees it?

* * *

"We can't figure out what's wrong with your son. He tells me that he's been having the same dream for months and to tell you the truth we don't know why. You see, dreams are derived from the moments that we experienced or remembered before we slept. He has no history of almost bleeding to death or being in cased in a metal coffin right?" The doctor questioned Arthur.

"No." Arthur stated flatly.

"Well then, we just have to do a psychological test and then we'll be done." The silver haired man with glasses and a shiny green lab coat spoke, while he jutted down things in his notepad. "Come along then, Jaune." The doctor looked at Jaune, held his arm out and motioned for the blonde boy to follow him.

The silver haired man took Jaune in an examining room with some sort of stand holding up an abstract painting made from splashes of black ink. The doctor motioned for Jaune to sit down, he directed Jaune's attention to the abstract painting. "What do you think this looks like Jaune?" He questioned the blonde boy, pen and paper in hand.

"Hmm, it looks like a two gears turning!" Jaune proudly stated, his bright smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Interesting, what about this one?" The doctor asked, looking at the boy's reaction.

"Wow, it looks just like a car battery!" Jaune said, still smiling.

"Alright, last one Jaune. Look at this one, what do you see?" The doctor smiled, 'what odd answers from a bright kid' the doctor thought.

"Wow doctor, how did they make it look like a well detailed diagram of a hadron collider?" Jaune asked, awed from the fact that the painter had made a very detailed hadron collider using an abstract style.

"Uhh…" The doctor stared, slacked jaw at the blonde boy, a 6-year-old boy shouldn't even know about a car battery, much less a hadron collider!

"I-I think we're done Jaune, go back to your father and I'll be with you in a moment." The doctor said, not losing his smile. Based on what this young boy saw, he might actually be a savant or have an affinity with machines.

"Mr. Arc, your son is fine, you have nothing to worry about. There is one thing bothering me though, based on his psychological tests he showed that he might either be a savant or a have a natural affinity with machines." The doctor explained, while he fiddled with the pen in his hand. He continued, "Tell me, did you know that your son already knows what a hadron collider is? And how old is he? 6?"

"No, now that I think about it, my scroll sometimes malfunctions with him around." Arthur spoke, while stroking his chin, obviously deep in thought. 'Could it be that he awakened his semblance first without even unlocking his aura yet?' Arthur asked himself, 'the nightmares might be the side effect of him unlocking his semblance this early.'

"I thought you might want to know. I'm prescribing him some sleeping pills, give him 1 before he sleeps and he should be instantly out." The doctor spoke, while he handed Arthur a slip of paper.

"Thank you doctor, I hope this helps him."

"Don't mention it, your son is very interesting." Arthur didn't know what the silver haired man had meant by that, he chose to ignore it, he shouldn't question professionals after all.

* * *

 **4 years later:**

"JAUNE! CMON! You're too slow!" Zoey said, running with vigor that befitted her age.

"Wait, Zoey, I-I'm not a very fast runner like you." Jaune spoke in between breaths, Jaune was not a very athletic young boy, he would rather tinker with his scroll than run around like his friend.

"You're missing it Jaune!" Zoey scolded her friend, angry at Jaune missing the sunset because of his physical abilities.

"Alright I'm here! What do you-…" Jaune began but was interrupted when he turned his attention to where his friend was looking at. The sunset truly was beautiful; it was the first time that Jaune saw it. He would always stay at home and tinkered with his scroll or played videogames with his friend.

"That was awesome." Jaune said, they stayed for a couple of moments and stared at the sunset until it completely disappeared over the horizon.

Suddenly it was dark around them, loud howls and red eyes glowed with hunger from the forest surrounding them. Jaune barely saw a pack of Beowolves that headed for their direction, their dark fur acting as great camouflage in the poorly lit forest. It was then that Jaune realized that Zoey had taken the both of them outside the safety of the village. "J-Jaune what's going on?" Zoey stuttered, suddenly Jaune turned around and faced her. His hand clasped both of her shoulders and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Zoey, when I give you the signal you run, okay?" Jaune ordered, his eyes contained a sharp steel that dared her to oppose him.

"But-…" Zoey began, but was shut down by the young Arc instantly when he put a hand over her mouth.

"Please, we both know that you're faster than me, run back to the village and get help. I'll cause a distraction." The blonde boy whispered, he tried to give her a brave smile, emphasis on tried because what came out was a grimace. He turned around, picked up a sharp stick and roared. "RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His battle roar captured every Grimm attention and focused it onto him. "GO!" he yelled.

Zoey turned and ran, she knew that he was right and she hated it. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, and she didn't dare look back, afraid of what she might see if she ever did.

Zoey finally reached the village and yelled as hard as she could. "JAUNE IS IN TROUBLE! HELP US!" Her shout roused the villagers from sleep and they looked out their windows to see the source of commotion that woke them. Zoey tried again, "PLEASE MY FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE, HE'S BACK IN THE FOREST HOLDING OFF A GRIMM PACK SO I COULD ESCAPE AND GET HELP!" She cried, her throat hoarse from shouting. She then felt a calloused but warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a mighty man armed with an ancestral blade, Arthur Arc.

"Tell me where my son is." Arthur spoke in a soft but commanding tone; inside he tore himself up for not watching his son more closely when he left the house. Zoey smiled and sprinted to the direction of where she came from, help in tow.

Jaune grimaced as the alpha bit through his jugular, he felt no pain or sensation anymore, the nerves in his body must've spent themselves earlier when the other beowolves were playing with him. The pack tried to keep him alive as long as they could, taking huge chunks here and there throughout his beaten body to savour him as long as they can. Suddenly the alpha was decapitated, its head falling off its shoulder and rolling on the ground. The other beowolves turned to the attacker and pounced on it. Jaune couldn't tell who his saviour was because his vision was quickly blurring. The other beowolves were quickly dispatched and the figure turned its attention towards him.

"-AUNE, JAUNE, PLEASE! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES BUDDY!" The figure shook him, Jaune instantly recognized the figure as his dad due to its voice. The blonde boy smiled, he knew his dad was strong, his dad would always protect him. What was his dad talking about though? Sleep sounded nice right now, maybe he'll quickly close his eyes and take a quick nap, he earned it right? Then, he heard his dad chant.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune instantly felt pain surge throughout his body, his whole being glowed, his white aura trying to fix a battered body and failing. "Jaune listen to me, keep your eyes open! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Jaune heard his dad say, he couldn't sleep right now even if he tried. Everything hurts, his limbs felt like a thousand needles constantly pierced them, his throat burned like someone was pouring magma over it, and his body felt like it was being crushed with an industrial press.

Zoey cried, she had just unknowingly led her friend to his death. 'Why would I even think that going outside the village was a great idea?' Zoey thought to herself. She sat outside of the ER with Jaune's dad, waiting for news to come. She studied Arthur's face, he held a grim expression, the warm twinkle in his eyes was now replaced with a bitter coldness. He stayed quiet when he learnt that she was the one that led Jaune outside the village. He probably hates her so much that he couldn't even look at her face. "I can't forgive you for what you did…" Arthur began, Zoey guessed as much, she understood that it was her fault, "But my son still could even after all this, I can't stop him from being friends with you so I'm telling you right now to stay away from him." He finished, Zoey couldn't believe what she heard, was Jaune's father really telling her to stay away from him? She had been such a good influence to Jaune, 'it was only one mistake…just one…fatal…mistake.' She looked down at the ground in shame, her eyes suddenly intent on memorizing the surface of the polished floor.

The sound of a door opening broke her musings, a man wearing a bright green lab coat with silver hair and glasses came out. "I'm afraid that your son will die." The man was very blunt, he didn't sugar coat it nor tried to make it less severe than what it was. Arthur broke into sobs, while she just stared at the oddly dressed man, her brain not comprehending the bombshell information that the man had just dropped.

"Is there anything that you can do to help him?" Arthur pleaded, his voice sounded defeated and devoid of life.

"Yes." The man gave Arthur a knowing smirk. Arthur's eyes regained some of their color when he heard the silver haired man's word.

"What can I do?"

"Just sign this here, please." The man said, handing Arthur a pen and a printed agreement. "Don't bother reading the fine print, your son's body is quickly failing." The oddly dressed man explained. To Arthur and Zoey, it sounded really fishy, like a deal with the devil. Arthur had no choice, he signed the paper and handed it to the man. "Now you're free to go, I'll contact you when you can see him."

"WAIT! What's your name?" Arthur demanded.

"Hmm? My name is Ozpin. You might've heard of me." The doctor/professor answered, A miniscule smile on his lips.

* * *

Jaune was in a black void, he had been walking for what felt like hours, or was it days? He didn't know, he was in an endless stretch of featureless land, darkness all around him, he couldn't see. Suddenly he heard a voice, "Boot him up." Light flooded his world all at once, he saw 3 figures looking at him, one had a turtle neck and the other two had lab coats. He could see a green grid on his vision, he tried to speak and tell them that there was something wrong with his eyes but his mouth betrayed him, he couldn't speak. The doctor on his right came up on his face and studied him, he pulled out a drill bit and aimed it at Jaune's temple. He tried to scream, but his throat didn't produce a sound. The man drilled something in both the sides of his temple, and then Jaune realized it, he couldn't feel. The green grid cleared after the man had finished with the drill bit, then they shut him down and he was back in the dark expanse.

"He's booted." There were 4 people overlooking him now, why are they studying him? "The operation had salvaged his left arm." The girl in the turtleneck explained to an unseen individual.

Then the individual showed himself, he was dressed in a white army like coat, a general from the looks of it. "We're making a full body prosthesis, something that Atlas had never done before, now lose the left arm." The figure simply stated, the figure was also studying him. 'Am in a secret research facility?' Jaune thought, 'This has to be a dream right? Last thing I remember was my dad carrying me to the ER.' He continued his inner musings. "Can he understand what I'm saying?" The general asked, the woman in the turtleneck shook her head.

"We're going to wipe his memory." She stated.

"Good."

Jaune was again "woken up" by the scientists, the army guy was there too. The scientist wheeled out a robotic arm in front of the him and asked the general to shake its hand. The general had removed a white glove in his right hand, what surprised Jaune was that the man had an advanced looking prosthetic hand. The figure shook the robots hand and the robots hand crushed the general's prosthetic.

"3 tons of force will do that to you." A scientist called out, smiling and taking a bite out of his apple.

"Good, connect it to his shoulder." Jaune was again put to sleep.

It was different this time when Jaune was awoken, he had plastic coverings in front of his "face" and he felt his limbs, yet he couldn't move them. He then heard the general's voice, "Gentlemen, today, marks the day that Atlas had successfully transplanted a full body prosthesis to a living human. Fastest reflexes surpassing those of even the most agile of athletes, limbs that can strike stronger than a jackhammer, speed that rivals that of the most fastest of semblances, onboard computer assisted training that can learn everything by just seeing it once, and the benefit of an Aura, I present to you, Knightmare." The general pulled off all the plastic coverings and pulled out a small cord attached at the back of his head, instantly, Jaune regained control of all of his limbs. He stood up, towering over the general, and looked towards his audience. Men with white army coats all surrounded him, they clapped and hooted for him.

"What have you done to me?" Jaune asked, his metallic voice containing no emotion.

The general looked surprised, he glanced at the scientists and gave them an ominous nod. Suddenly, a loud explosion knocked the men off their feet, except for Jaune. Red lights flashed and loud alarms sounded throughout the facility. Jaune knew this was the best time for escape, he needed to get out of there. Before the general could get up Jaune picked him up and threw him through a wall, the other generals and scientist tried to stop him but he simply ran through them. Jaune shook his head, even if they all had aura they couldn't stop a 7 foot, 1-ton metal machine, just by blocking its path. He simply broke through the metal walls of the facility and into the wilderness. Jaune knew he couldn't stop there, they would be hunting for him, you wouldn't let a secret super soldier into the streets after all. Jaune knew that his only hope was to get to Vale, if the general was telling the truth then he was somewhere in Atlas hidden in a secret facility. Atlas jurisdiction wouldn't matter to Vale because they're in different continents and would have different laws, its time to find out how fast he could really run. Turns out he was pretty darn fast, he ran upto 90 mph on full speed without boosting himself, and he could reach 250 mph with the rocket boosts behind his feet, calves, thighs, back, and arms. Jaune was impressed, Atlas had really outdone themselves this time.

* * *

 **So this story is about robo-jaune, I took some elements out of robo cop. Jaune looks like Genos though btw. Expect updates for this and my other story next week but dont hold your breath. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ey, how's it going guys, plushieeee here, back at it again with a new chapter.**

* * *

A Knight with a Metal Heart – Chapter 2

 **A Grimm-felt reunion:**

To say that Winter Schnee was having a bad day would be an understatement. She had received orders from General Ironwood to capture the escaped 'subject 636' when she was in Vale, where she tried to enjoy a well earned vacation with her sister. Receiving such a vague mission had piqued Winter's interest though, she got on her scroll and had tried to find out who 'subject 636' was or where the subject was from, but every time she tried she was kicked out of Atlas servers. Even when she used her specialist authorization, the information was still classified, this 'subject' had undoubtedly garnered her full attention now.

She had received a manila folder 24 hours later, which contained a mug shot of what '636' looked like. The mysterious figure looked like a boy in his teens with messy blonde hair, artificial skin that was as pale as snow, and hypnotic blue eyes that generated a kind of ethereal glow. Winter gave a predatory smirk, if she wasn't trying to hunt down the kid to drag back to Ironwood, she was sure that she would be capturing him for an entirely different reason.

* * *

 **2 days later, somewhere in Atlas, in an abandoned building:**

Jaune felt a cold shiver race down his metallic spine, he wasn't even sure if that was possible, but in a world filled with huntsmen, Grimm, and aura, he was sure that something weirder has happened. Nevertheless, Jaune was happy. Sure, he was still in a cold wasteland called Atlas, but he had just creatively procured a ticket for a ship ride to Vale. He could fly there, but a 7-foot-tall man with jet booster's all over his body will definitely attract unwanted attention, especially if he's trying to escape Atlas without drawing attention to himself, it would be like painting a neon sign over his head that said 'Hey, I'm over here.' As he wrapped himself up in a long brown cloak which he had also creatively procured, he couldn't help but feel thankful for the scientist back in the Atlas facility who thought that it will be a good idea for his body to resemble a human being rather than a stereotypical robot. 'It had made blending in with the citizen's a bit easier and cut my return trip to my village a bit quicker.' He internally pondered. "Village? Where the hell did I get that one from?" Jaune asked himself, there were 3 different continents that he could choose from, he wasn't even sure why he chose to go to Vale. To him it just felt…right, like it was meant to be.

Jaune's existential crisis was crudely interrupted when one of his sensors had 'felt' a slight vibration from something that had landed 40 meters away from his current position, Jaune looked out the makeshift window that he had created to see a bullhead. The blonde boy's artificial face scrunched up in concentration and his bionic eyes glowed with power, Jaune's eyes gave him magnified vision and information about the bullhead as well as insight on its current threat assessment. Said threat assessment shot up when a female figure exited the parked vehicle, the figure had her snowy hair styled in a top bun with her bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a white coat buttoned at her waist, with some sort of white fancy suit as an undershirt, white pants, and a pair of white thigh high boots with heels, her entire fashion sense screamed that she really likes the color white. Jaune's blue eyes burned with intensity as he focused his attention to the woman, his eyes gave him information about her identity, her weapons, how she fights, and her semblance. Jaune smirked, in world where everybody and their mother has a trump card, victory will be decided over which person holds the most dirt on the other person, and the 5 seconds that it took for his eyes to feed him that amount of information was all it takes for him to get the upper hand in a fight.

Winter stretched as she got off the bullhead, this was the 57th abandoned building that she had visited. Her outward appearance was still as crisp as ever, even as she was stuck in a lurching bullhead for 48 hours straight. 'And it surely wouldn't be the last, why can't things never be easy for me? Turns out a 7-foot-tall, blonde haired man isn't really all that uncommon in a world where Aura and Grimm exists." She internally whined, her impatient thoughts betraying her cool and calm demeanor that she showed on the outside. She looked at the half collapsed building, unimpressed, then she turned around and was about to walk back to the bullhead when she felt a rather intense gaze that threatened to burn the back of her head. Call it a gut feeling, but her instincts had never been wrong before. She acted upon it, saber in hand, she called forth her glyphs which accelerated her towards the ruined building.

"What the- how did she see me?" Jaune asked himself, 'do all soldiers in Atlas have enhanced vision or something?' He mulled over. A pacifist at heart, Jaune didn't want to fight for no reason, but if he was provoked he will retaliate, and retaliate he will.

Winter walked up the ruined steps of the abandoned building, she hasn't heard anything since entering and it honestly unnerved her. As she reached the 8th floor she saw signs of somebody being there, and recently too. The floor had a make shift bed, a jury rigged T.V, and a dining area -Winter guessed- littered with half open boxes of unhealthy cereal called Pumpkin Pete's. She quickly fished her scroll out and ordered the other search parties to investigate her current location.

Jaune watched from the ceiling as the oddly dressed specialist grabbed her scroll and made some calls, he focused his hearing and had heard a part of her conversation, "-m a 100 percent sure, send them all here…" 'Alright, its time to go.' Jaune decided, he dropped from the ceiling, his legs dampening and absorbing the shock and making no sound. He snuck away from the woman and to a makeshift hole that led outside the building which he had made in preparation to an event such as this. He was about to jump down into the hole when he felt a saber rake against his aura sending him flying towards a wall, partially embedding him in it.

"You honestly thought that you could sneak away from the Winter Schnee?" The woman now known as Winter Schnee asked, a miniscule twitch of a smile on her lips. "Your plan was brilliant as it had almost worked, but you didn't account for the fact that even if you had made no sound, your footsteps would've still produced vibrations." She continued, while she twirled her saber in her hand.

Jaune inwardly groaned, he knew that his day was just going a little bit TOO well for him, he should've expected that something like this would've happened. He pulled himself out of the Jaune sized crater on the wall, turned to Winter, mustered up his big boy voice and spoke. "Look, lady, you don't want to fight me." Jaune explained, however, his metallic voice had no effect on the brave specialist. Jaune knew that if Winter and him fight right now he was sure that he could pull out a win, even if he had no training on using his augmented body he still had the upper hand of knowing how the older Schnee fights, it would be a very close battle though.

"I will gladly take this dance." Winter spoke confidently, as she leveled the pointy end of her saber towards Jaune and lunged at him.

Jaune was surprised when his body transitioned into battle mode. The 'pupils' of his eyes narrowed and dilated, trying to predict what Winter would do next. The dormant parts of his brain were shocked with currents which awakened them, he now used 100% of his brain power to process the information that his artificial eyes were giving him, the full usage of his brain gave him a slowed perception of time which worked in tandem with his bionic eyes. Jaune was amazed that he saw everything so clearly, droplets of water that fell from the ceiling as they eventually hit the ground, the group of ants that crawled up the walls, the rippling of Winter's individual muscle fibers as she charged at him with her saber, everything looked beautiful to him, but sadly all beautiful things came to an end. He spun and dodged Winter's lunge with inhuman speed, his artificial limbs activated quickly to his will, they reacted even before his brain signals had reached them. Winter used her semblance to stop her momentum and accelerate towards Jaune, she then futilely sent a combo of swings aimed at him. The blonde cyborg merely side stepped all of them, while he studied how her different muscle groups contracted and relaxed when she was using her fighting style, he was learning all her moves. After a minute or so of dodging Winter's attacks, Jaune was satisfied that he had learned enough. He promptly dodged a swing with a graceful front flip and sent a deadly counter attack in the form of a rocket boosted punch, it hit Winter square in the back and sent her flying outside through the walls of the building, she flew in the air for about 30 seconds and finally crashed onto the cold dirt. Jaune looked at his prosthethic hand and made a fist, what took Winter all her childhood to learn, it only took him a minute.

* * *

"Winter, remember that us, Schnee's, have an image to uphold." Winter's father, Jacques Schnee, said to his daughter, his face devoid of all emotion.

"Yes, father." Winter answered animatedly, however, she was suprised when her father pulled her in for a hug.

"But sometimes we're not all perfect." Jacques smiled warmly, his hands gently caressing his daughter's hair. "Because, we all have a certain weakness for ice cream. Isn't that right, Winter?" The white haired man asked his daughter, while he handed her a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Yes, father." Winter said, but this time she held a huge genuine smile over her face.

"-cialist Schnee! Specialist Schnee, please wake up!" A voice said, Winter awoke from her pleasant dream and looked down to see an Atlas soldier's hand over her body. She raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm awake soldier, you can take your arms off of me now." She stated, the tone on her voice had sent an unpleasant chill on the Atlas soldier as he scrambled to take his hands of off her. She stood up and towered over the soldier, her boots adding 2 inches on her already tall stature. "Next time you touch your superior like that you will end up court martialed and will be forced to work in the SDC mines with no pay, am I understood?" She questioned the soldier, giving him a very nasty glare that showed that she was serious. The soldier couldn't even talk in response, he was shaking like a leaf and only managed to nod in reply. "Good, I'm glad that we straightened that out." She said flatly, a smile on her full lips that she had used and practiced too many times. "Now then, please tell me that you have good news or I will get angry."

* * *

After he knocked out Winter, Jaune had creatively procured Winter's bullhead and flew away from his former dwelling. He landed at a pier where he used his semblance on the bullhead to wipe out its former system and rewire it to make it his own. After he rebooted the system and triple checked everything for any surprises, Jaune set his G.P.S on the course to Vale and flew away from the cold wasteland.

It didn't take long for Jaune to reach Vale, although he had to ditch Winter's bullhead on the way there because he knew that he will be shot down in the air if he tried to fly in Vale's airspace without authorization. Right now, Jaune is effectively in Vale and out of Atlas jurisdiction, he's now a free man, in a Grimm infested forest. Jaune sighed and started to walk towards what he assumed was north.

* * *

Arthur Arc was worried; three months had passed since he entrusted his son to the mysterious enigma named Ozpin. After searching Ozpin's name on his scroll, he had found out that Ozpin was a headmaster at a nearby hunter academy, this didn't ease his growing worry at all though, he simply didn't trust the man. After he met and questioned the silver haired professor at Beacon, Arthur had only received a vague response about his missing son, "Soon enough, you will meet him. Though, you will not recognize him at first, and he to you, but if the bond that you formed with him is strong enough then it can likely be rekindled." Ozpin is mysterious, too mysterious, for Arthurs liking, with a mere glance it felt like the headmaster knew everything that Arthur had done through out his life, and that had put Arthur on edge. Arthur put it all in the back of his head in the mean time however, it was time for his morning stroll.

"Hmm, 3 Beowolf packs that roamed too close to the village…" Arthur mumbled to himself, while he wrote on his notebook. He had been on his morning patrol in the forest that surrounded his village, eradicating and recording all the Grimm packs that had wandered too close to his hometown. Suddenly, Arthur heard a loud groan coming from the western part of the forest, his mind instinctively classified the whine as that of a Goliath. He immediately rushed towards the source of the commotion, he didn't want anyone in the village getting hurt by the massive Grimm, even the little minx that had almost led his son to his death. Arthur still couldn't find it in himself to forgive Zoey, sure, she had been coming to the Arc house to do some menial labor as a way of apologizing, but to Arthur it wasn't enough to forgive her. 'Maybe in a year or two.' He thought, he's going to have to forgive her eventually. Hate, especially deep rooted hate, is bad for a Huntsman. It messed with their abilities to make decisions, made them erratic. Back in his days, Arthur had seen his fair share of veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses that died from fatal mistakes that were fueled by their emotions.

Arthur bursted through a bush just in time to see a blonde haired teenager, from the looks of it, send a flying, rocket boosted, axe kick to the goliath's armoured face plate. The goliath's knees buckled under pressure from the sheer force of the axe kick, its feet created a massive crater around it from the weight of the kick that it had just tried to absorb. The overgrown elephant was stunned, the blonde teenager wasted no time and jumped at the opening, he sent a powerful rocket propelled fist that crashed into the goliath's face plate with enough force that its boney mask shattered. However, the blonde warrior wasn't done, the figure then sent dozens of lightning fast punches that dug through the Goliath's vulnerable face, his fists eventually pierced through its skull and turned its brain into mush which instantly felled the giant Grimm.

Arthur ran up to the mysterious blonde individual, he took the chance to look over the figure more closely, piercing blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and pale skin that looked really delicate. 'He looks like an older version of Jaune.' Arthur thought, idly wondering how a stranger managed to look like a matured carbon copy of his missing son.

"You fight pretty well, what's your name son?"

* * *

 **OH ARTHUR! IF ONLY YOU KNEW.**

 **A battle between Jaune (10 years old) in a 17-year-old frame/body and Winter Schnee, specialist extraordinaire of Atlas. If you guys didn't like Jaune winning against Winter, please consider the following.**

 **1\. Jaune was made to fight hunters and Grimm alike, he's literally was jam packed with abilities that gives him a natural edge against his enemies. Even if he doesn't know how to use any of them, his body shifts to its battle mode automatically when it senses danger.**

 **2\. Winter underestimated Jaune, remember that she received a manila folder that only contained Jaune's physical descriptions, to her it was like an older sibling fighting against a younger sibling. If she had information about his abilities before hand she would've been more careful against him, but Ironwood wanted to keep Jaune's abilities confidential.**

 **3\. She only used her semblance to help her move faster in the fight. She never used her semblance to summon any familiars or used it to enhance her physical abilities. Again, she severely underestimated Jaune.**

 **A reunion between father and son/robot, too bad Jaune's memories were erased, but he still has some left, locked in his chip implanted noggin.**

 **Btw, Jaune still feels emotions, it only seems like he doesn't because of his voice.**

 **I hope that Jaune's battle mode isn't too OP, his bullet time/mode isn't as effective if he's facing 2 or more opponents, he needs to focus on one opponent only since his sensors focusing on 2 or more enemies would overload his brain. I will try to explain and broaden his robotic abilities and his semblance in the later chapters.**

 **I would be updating my other story "The Spark in Him" in a few days. I can't thank you guys enough for the support that I've received on both of my stories!**

 **Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter. I wanna know what you guys wanna see in the later chapters.**


End file.
